IN BETWEEN
by Gotenks01013
Summary: Chapter 3 UP. Not much of a story as it is getting stuff off my chest. If you read the other 2 chapters, you know what to expect here. More serious in tone.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of the characters contained in here. Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. This FanFic is purely for the enjoyment of myself and for others to read. So please don't sue  
  
In Between  
  
(Somewhere)  
  
We find Gotenks01013(me) sitting if front of his PC staring at a blank Word document. Like all decent writers, I am suffering from Writer's block and begin to rub my temples in frustration.  
  
Gotenks01013: This is ridiculous. Why isn't anything getting through this thick skull of mine. Grrrr.  
  
(Soft footsteps approach my desk. Someone puts a plate of Rice Cakes and Hot Cocoa next me.)  
  
Shinobu: Here you go Gotenks-Sempai. You looked like you could use a snack.  
  
Gote: Arigato Shinobu-Chan (munches on cakes). I suppose I could use a break (gulps on Cocoa). Mmm. Delicious. Your cooking is even better than what I've read.  
  
Shin: (Blushing) Arigato Gotenks-sempai.  
  
Gote: Anyway, besides bringing me this awesome snack, what can I do for you Shinobu-chan?  
  
Shin: (Acting very shy) Um, If you don't mind. I was just wondering what you were doing?  
  
(Loud footsteps approach )  
  
Motoko: Yes Gotenks-san. I am also curious what it is you were doing (Stares disapprovingly at me) and with a minor no less?  
  
Gote: (sweating as she slowly draws her katana) Uh. What exactly do you mean Motoko-chan?  
  
Shin: (Looking nervous) M-Motoko-sempai. I-I was just bringing Gotenks- sempai a snack (points at plate and mug) See?  
  
Mot: (Sheathing katana) Very well. However, it still doesn't explain why he has not updated EITHER of his stories yet. Especially, "To Help a Friend". Did I not mention that I wanted to revenge myself against that foul demon?  
  
(Another set of light footsteps, followed by someone running join us)  
  
Naru: (Scowling) Hey! What's going on over here? What's this about some stories? (Her scowl turns toward me) Baka! Better not be anything perverted or you'll get what that other Baka gets.  
  
Mutsumi: (Hands clasped in front of her while being her usually cheery self) Ara. Did someone say stories? How nice. Can I be in one?  
  
(Everyone Facefaults)  
  
Gote: Um Mutsumi! Don't you remember? Your in BOTH "To Help a Friend" AND "To be a Warrior or a Woman" just like everyone else is.  
  
Naru: Ahem (Folding her arms in defiance)  
  
Gote: (sweatdrops) Yea Naru? Was there something I missed?  
  
Naru: You Baka! Everyone's in that fic with the demon in it, right?  
  
Gote: That would be "Friend."  
  
Naru: Yea! So how come I'm not in your other one. The one where Motoko and that Hentai have to fight her crazy sister.  
  
(Motoko coolly staring in the older girls direction.)  
  
Gote: (Hmm. If looks could burn, Naru'd be toast right now.) You mean "Warrior"?  
  
Naru: Yea. Why haven't you written me in there yet?  
  
Shin: Um. I was wondering that myself Gotenks-sempai.  
  
Gote: Actually Naru. The answer is really very simple. I haven't GOTTEN to your part yet. You definitely play a role in it.  
  
Naru: When?  
  
Gote: Soon.  
  
Naru: How soon?  
  
Gote: (Coldly) When I get to it.  
  
Naru: (Pouts) Better be soon.  
  
Shin: N-Naru-sempai. He didn't write you in "Friend" until at least the 4th Chapter. Look how much you had to do after that.  
  
Mutsumi: Ara Shinobu-chan that is true. I especially liked the part where she played the distressed maiden while under the clutches of the "evil" Motoko-chan. Tee-Hee.  
  
(Naru coolly looking at Mutsumi this time.)  
  
Naru: I am NOT someone's maiden. Motoko just has bad eyesight is all.  
  
Mot: My eyesight is perfect. You were simply at the wrong place at the wrong time.  
  
Naru: Bad eyesight!  
  
Mot: Wrong time!  
  
(Both girls stood glaring at each other-sparks starting to flow between their eyes)  
  
Gote: (Um, when did this start to be a Tenchi fic?) Girls calm down will you?  
  
(Both Naru and Motoko stop)  
  
Gote: Thank You. You're not helping any.  
  
Mut: What was it you were trying to do earlier Gotenks-san?  
  
Gote: Well Mutsumi-san, it goes like this. I was trying to start Chapter 15 of "Friend", like I promised Motoko in "Warrior".  
  
Mot: Thank You.  
  
Gote: Your welcome.  
  
Naru: So what's the problem?  
  
Gote: The problem is, details. It's supposed to be the chapter where Keitaro finally goes inside Motoko's mind to confront the demon. Uh Motoko, Why is your katana being unsheathed again? (sweats)  
  
Mot: What thoughts do you plan for Urashima to see? ( Katana pointing at my neck)  
  
Shin: (Flapping arms wildly) Motoko-sempai, please be calm. I'm sure Gotenks-sempai will be good.  
  
Mut: Ara. Yes, Motoko-chan. Look how good he was with you when he began "Warrior". Kei-Kun was a gentleman with you in his room wasn't he?  
  
Mot: (Blushes)  
  
Naru: (Glaring at Mutsumi) What do you mean---his room? GOTENKS!  
  
Gote: (Uh Oh)  
  
Naru: (Speed-reads Chapter 1 of "Warrior") WHAT KIND OF SMUT ARE YOU WRITING?(rolls up her sleeves)  
  
Gote: It's not smut! Besides, that Chapter was my first time writing anything remotely related to fiction (Naru approaching menacingly)  
  
Mot: Naru-sempai. Perhaps if you read the remaining Chapters, you would see that Gotenks-san means no REAL harm (Hands Naru Chapters 2-4.)  
  
Gote: (Oh Crap! Chapter 2? Her and Shinobu are gonna be pissed when she reads---)  
  
Naru: HE KISSED MUTSUMI-SAN???  
  
Shin: WHAT? MUTSUMI-SAN AND SEMPAI? Aauuu!!!! (Flapping even more wildly)  
  
Mut: (Blushing) Ara. That is my favorite Chapter so far. (Looking on dreamily)  
  
Naru: (Sarcastically) It would be.  
  
Mut: Hmm?  
  
Shin: And where was I when this kiss took place?  
  
Gote: Upstairs in your room crying as I recall. You and Kitsune weren't exactly happy when Keitaro and Motoko announced the conditions of their fight with Tsuruko.( A pair of hands slowly caress my shoulders)  
  
Kitsune: (Grins) Someone mention me?  
  
Gote: (sigh) Hello Kitsune.  
  
Kit: Hey Gotenks-san. Why the long face?  
  
Gote: Easier if you read this (Points above him)  
  
Kit: (Reads) Oh I see (trademark hand-to-chin as she grins wider) So Naru, Looks like Mutsumi-san got to 1st base with your man.  
  
Naru: He's NOT my man!  
  
Gote: Manga Volumes 13 and 14 beg to differ.  
  
Naru: THOSE DON'T COUNT!  
  
Kit: Actually Naru. They do. The manga is our own personal Bible you know.  
  
Mot: Kitsune is correct Naru-sempai. Akamatsu-san's tomes are our official exploits (much as it loathes me to admit)  
  
Gote: Why does it loathe you so Motoko-chan?  
  
Mot: Ack!! Y-You can read thoughts Gotenks-san?  
  
Gote: Nope, but I can write them (grins) besides, you didn't answer my question.  
  
Mot: Ahem! Never mind.  
  
Gote: Heh! Anyway, to answer Shinobu and Mutsumi's earlier question, ---  
  
Naru: NOT SO FAST BUSTER!  
  
Gote: (sighs) What is it now Narusegawa?  
  
Naru: Don't you "Narusegawa" me-  
  
Gote: Wouldn't dream of playing ga-ga with you.  
  
(The others giggle)  
  
Naru: (Staring at me blankly) Ga-ga? Grrr. How about a one-way trip to the stratosphere, Courtesy of the Naru-express?  
  
Gote: How about you let me finish what I was trying to say?  
  
(Everyone gasps)  
  
Naru: (Eye Twitching) W-what was that?  
  
Gote: You heard me! Keep this up and I'll write a backbone on Keitaro so stiff that it will make the strongest metal on Earth seem like a slinky by comparison!  
  
(Everyone oooooh's)  
  
Naru: Y-You wouldn't dare.  
  
Gote: Oh really? Know what a LEMON is?  
  
Kit: (Oh Boy)  
  
Naru: Hmph! Of course I do, it's citrus fruit.  
  
Kit: (This is gonna be good)  
  
Gote: Not in Fanfiction writing it isn't.  
  
Naru: W-What is it then? (Kitsune whispers in her ear.) Aauuu!!!!  
  
Gote: I'll make sure Keitaro satisfies every perverted fantasy he ever had AND make you love it.  
  
Naru: ..  
  
Gote: Want me to stop?  
  
Naru: (Nods)  
  
Gote: Thank You. Now please sit over there (Points at a Kotatsu) and keep out of trouble.  
  
(Naru obediently complies)  
  
Kit: Hey Gotenks, I like your style.  
  
Mot: Indeed.  
  
Mut: Ara.  
  
Gote: Got that from Kitsune actually.  
  
Kit: Moi'  
  
Gote: Yup. Sort of my inspiration.  
  
Kit: Glad to be of service. Speaking of which---  
  
Got: Kitsune! Be good!  
  
Kit: (chuckles) My dear Gotenks---I'm ALWAYS good, if you catch my drift.  
  
Gote: (sweats)  
  
Kit: Heh. Your fun to tease, just like Keitaro. Do you nose-bleed too?  
  
Gote: No nose-bleeds here. HEY WATCH THOSE HANDS!  
  
Shin: Aauu!!  
  
Mot: Kitsune! Let Gotenks-san continue.  
  
Kit: Oh pooh (Removes her hands from my belt, then looks around) By the way, where IS Keitaro?  
  
Mut: Or Sara. Or Su.  
  
Gote: (Composing himself)  
  
Kit: (Grins)  
  
Gote: Both Su and Sara aren't here because I'm feeling kind of lazy and didn't want to write them in today.  
  
Sara + Su: BONZAI!!! (Pottery smash followed by Flying drop kick to head)  
  
Whomp!  
  
Shin: Ack!!!  
  
Mut: Gotenks-san? Yoo-Hoo (Fans face as little birds twirl around my head)  
  
Gote: (groggily) Officer. I swear I don't know how that got in my pants.  
  
Kit (giggles)  
  
Mutsumi and Shinobu help me up and set me back on my chair.  
  
Gote: Where'd those two come from?  
  
Mot: Hmm. Guessing from their location, they came and went from Naru- sempai's direction.  
  
(All eyes on Naru as she whistles innocently)  
  
Gote: (She does it again and I'll have Talon and Vash lock her in a room and arm them with hair clippers.)  
  
Mot: I would advise against further attempts at harming Gotenks-san Naru- sempai.  
  
Naru: What did I do?  
  
Shin: Naru-sempai? Please be good.  
  
Naru: Hmph Why?  
  
Gote:(points up to last thought balloon.)  
  
Naru: Ummm.  
  
Gote: (Grins evilly)  
  
Naru: I'll be good.  
  
Gote: Thank You. As for Keitaro, I gave him some time off.  
  
Mut: Whatever for I wonder?  
  
Mot: Yes. Why should he need such rest?  
  
Gote: Um, between both stories, he's going to be pretty busy.  
  
Mot: Elaborate please.  
  
Gote: (sigh) Well, Chapters 5+6 of "Warrior" deal with the fight with your sister, and the consequences afterwards.  
  
Mot: ..  
  
Kit: Hey Motoko. Maybe Keitaro will make an honest woman out of you.  
  
Shin: Aauu! Motoko-sempai has to marry Sempai! (Flapping like mad)  
  
Mut: Ara. How sweet. Motoko will make such a cute bride.  
  
Mot: Ack!!  
  
Kit: (Grins) I'll provide the booze.  
  
Gote: Hello? People? How do you know that's what I have planned?  
  
Shin: B-But Gotenks-sempai, you used the word "consequences".  
  
Gote: So what? That can have any number of meanings.  
  
Mut: Like what?  
  
Kit: Heh. Like having them do the nasty instead.  
  
Shin: Aauu!  
  
Mot: Ack!!  
  
Gote: Kitsune! Please stop or poor Shinobu will have a coronary. Motoko, please calm down as well.  
  
Kit: Heh. Sorry. (Winks)  
  
Mot: (Pants) I shall try.  
  
Gote: Chapters 15 + 16 of "Friend" has Keitaro fighting the demon in Motoko's mind as well as Motoko doing the same in his. Sort of a meeting of the minds.  
  
Mot: Hmmm  
  
Gote: What?  
  
Mot: Will you have me see Urashima's thoughts as well?  
  
Gote: I have to. That's where this mysterious secret is that I've been hinting at all this time.  
  
Mot: Ah yes! I already know which it is.  
  
Gote: Motoko (puts finger to lips) SSsshhh.  
  
Mot: Do not fear. I shall not reveal this secret.  
  
Kit: Hey Gotenks. Why not let me in on it and I'll make it worth your while (winks again)  
  
Gote: Kitsune. You'll just have to wait like everyone else. Trust me, it'll be worth the wait.  
  
Mut: Ara. It sounds so exciting. I can't wait to find out what it is.  
  
Shin: Mutsumi-san, from what I've read of "Friend", you seem to be part of this secret as well.  
  
(All eyes on Mutsumi)  
  
Gote: (Oh Hell. Didn't think of that. Kitsune will get it outta her for sure. Crap she's already planning something.)  
  
Mut: Oh Dear. I seem to have forgotten what it was.  
  
(Everyone Facefaults)  
  
Gote: (Whew) Anyway, the whole point of my earlier frustration is that I just can't seem to get the details together on how to proceed. I mean, I have a general idea on what's going to happen, putting it together is a whole different ballgame---No wisecracks Konno!  
  
Kit: Shucks, the whole Ballgame thing would have been soooo easy to twist around.  
  
Mot: Kitsune. Do you not think of nothing else besides sake', gambling and sex?  
  
Kit: Girl's gotta have a fun hobby. In my case, I have three.  
  
Shin: Um, Gotenks-sempai?.  
  
Gote: Yes Shinobu-chan.  
  
Shin: In English class, my teacher says that you should write an outline before you start to write. Maybe that's what you should do.  
  
Gote: That's a wonderful idea Shinobu-chan (catches her blush). Just one problem, I'm already using one (Hands her "Friend's" latest outline)  
  
Shin: I see. Where is "Warrior's" outline?  
  
Gote: Never made one.  
  
Everyone: NO??  
  
Gote: I pretty much winged it with "Warrior's" last 3 Chapters (used Manga Vol.9 to construct a lot of Chapter 1).  
  
Mut: Oh dear. What about "Friend's"?  
  
Gote: Winged every Chapter before 12, then started making outlines.  
  
Kit: Kept everything up there (points to my forehead) didn't you?  
  
Gote: Pretty much. That's probably why a lot of it isn't as tightly written as it could have been.  
  
Mot: Perhaps when you have completed these stories, you might consider re- writing the Chapter's in a more formal manner. Although, I personally enjoy them as they are.  
  
Shin: Me too.  
  
Kit: Ditto  
  
Mut: Ara, yes. They seem very adventurous.  
  
(Naru slowly raises her hand as if she was still in highschool)  
  
Gote: (Looking her way, annoyed) Yes Naru?  
  
Naru: Gotenks-san? I just read a lot of these stories on fanfiction.net---- (sadly looking down)  
  
Gote: (She doesn't like what she sees) Go On?  
  
Naru: Do people REALLY hate me?  
  
Everyone: ..  
  
Naru: Am I THAT evil?( tears starting to form)  
  
Gote: To be honest Naru, it really depends.  
  
Naru: (sniffs) On what?  
  
Gote: On how people write you.  
  
Naru: I don't get it. The manga ended with Keitaro and I actually staying together right. I mean, we ended up with each other correct?  
  
Gote: Yea, I suppose that's true. However, on Fanfiction.net (or any fanfic site for that matter) the author's choose at what point in the manga( or anime) that we want to write about. It's entirely up to us how we write you guys. Some fics use both as a very basic outline and weave their stories around it. Some re-write the love Hina universe to fit their own ends. There's just too many possibilities.  
  
Naru: Why do so many people paint me as some evil bitch?  
  
Gote: Hmm. Do me a favor and speed-read the Manga right now.  
  
Naru: (Finishes it in seconds) Oh.  
  
Gote: See what I mean. The anime is similar as well.  
  
Naru: Meaning me beating on that perverted Baka-  
  
Gote: Ahem.  
  
Naru: --I mean on Keitaro, and not hearing his side ever.  
  
Gote: To be fair, your not the only person to wrong him (points at everyone except Mutsumi) but you are the main "culprit". Believe it or not, it makes Keitaro sympathetic to the readers when he is against so many odds.  
  
Naru: I guess your right. Then why do you seem to favor him with Motoko?  
  
Mot:(Blushes)  
  
Gote: The truth?  
  
Naru: (Nods)  
  
Gote: I like the pairing. It's a very viable pairing. Plus Motoko has SO much room for growth that its fun to write her.  
  
Mot: Thank you  
  
Gote: Your welcome.  
  
Kit: Gotenks-san, that's not fair! It's not Naru's fault that she's written that way.  
  
Mot: Or us for that matter.  
  
Gote: You girls are correct. However, in every story, there's usually a good guy and a bad guy. Who do you think we normally root for?  
  
Mut: Ara, I see.  
  
Gote: Girls, we can debate until I am blue in the face. Ultimately, it depends on how people see the characters. Besides Naru, why did you only focus on the bad stuff when there are still plenty of Fics that root you and Keitaro on. Heck, some even have you guys married with or without kids.  
  
Mut: Oh, How wonderful. MUST READ time.  
  
Gote:(Woman is starting to scare me) Yes Mutsumi, it's that time again.  
  
Mot: What tomes have caught your interest this time Gotenks-san.  
  
Yamiga's Light: HOLDING HAND'S - Start's out as a Kei/Naru/Mut fic but ends with being Naru/Kei. Lots of interesting confessions and OOC'ness.( It's Yamiga's first fiction)  
  
Shin: OOC?  
  
Kit: Out Of Character. Apparently, Keitaro gets a backbone in this one. Heck, I like it.  
  
Yamiga's Light: AND LIFE GOES ON? Sequel to (points up) Same OOC'ness , but sexier.  
  
Mut: Oh dear (Blushes)  
  
Mot: Indeed (Blushes more)  
  
Shin: W-What is it?  
  
Kit: Heh Shinobu. Think you might wanna sit that one out.  
  
Shin: Why?  
  
Kit: I'll say it like this, It's your 2nd worst nightmare come true.(Whispers in her ear)  
  
Whomp!  
  
Kit: Heh. Was afraid of that. (Carries Shinobu to a nearby futon) Good thing she didn't see her 1st one down below  
  
Belldandy's Keiichi: ALWAYS & FOREVER with EVER AFTER comprise the courtship and eventual marriage of Keitaro and Naru (with a small but important addition to the dorm). The story is HUGE but very emotionally satisfying for all true Kei/Naru fans.  
  
Kit: Good thing Shinobu didn't see that last recommendation. She'd never calm down. See Naru, you got fans after all.  
  
Naru: ..  
  
Mot: I agree with Kitsune. These stories are meant to be a source of enjoyment. Take heart that these fans wish to read and write about us at all Naru-sempai.  
  
Naru: ..  
  
Mut: Ara. I personally like MUTSUMI WRITES A LEMON by Davner. Writing seems to be such fun. Oh dear, Haruka with Whips.  
  
Kit: Hey. Kinky.  
  
Gote: (Sweats some more) Yea Mutsumi-san, it can be.( Forgot someone had her write a lemon)  
  
Mot: (Blushing still) Gotenks-san. Um, Do you plan on writing such scenes -- -with Urashima and Myself.  
  
Gote: (Smiling) that would be telling Motoko-chan. Let's just say---you'll have a greater appreciation for your landlord when both stories are finished.  
  
Mot: (Blushing furiously) V-Very well then. Continue with your writing. I look forward to them.  
  
Mut: I shall as well.  
  
Kit: Count me and Naru in. I'm always looking some excitement.  
  
(Shinobu groans weakly from the futon)  
  
Kit: (Smiling) Might as well count Shinobu in as well. Soon as she wakes up that is.  
  
Gote: I will. Um, what seems to be the problem Mutsumi-san.  
  
Mut: Gotenks-san? Aren't your stories around 16-18 pages long?  
  
Gote: For the most part why?  
  
Mut: Hmm, wasn't this particulr piece supposed to help you with your writer's block?  
  
Gote: It gives me something different to write. Why do you ask?  
  
Mut: I have just noticed, I think you have surpassed 18 pages.  
  
Gote: (Looks down at page counter) Yikes! Your right. See, that's what happens when I start writing for the fun of it.  
  
Mut: As you should Gotenks-san. It always helps when it is something you like to do. Will you be able to write "Friend's" next Chapter soon?  
  
Gote: You know Mutsumi-san. I think I might be able to now. Thank You.  
  
Mut: Your welcome. I am glad that we were able to help you.  
  
Kit: Yea man. Get to it already. I wanna see if Keitaro gets the girl.  
  
Gote: Which one?  
  
Kit: (purrs)I think I'll let you surprise me.  
  
Mot: I agree. I wish to see the outcome of your stories.  
  
Gote: You figure pretty prominently in both stories Motoko-chan. You'd be affected the most.  
  
Mot: All the more reason to see you complete them (Bows formally) Goodnight Gotenks-san.( Walks away)  
  
Gote: G'Nite Motoko-chan. Kitsune could you take Shinobu-chan back to her room.  
  
Kit: Got it covered. Although, I could "uncover" something nice for you later on---hmm?  
  
Gote: (sighs) G'Nite Kitsune. I'll see you next Chapter.  
  
Kit: Party pooper (sticks tongue out then walks off)  
  
Gote: Um Mutsumi-san? Your not gonna follow me back to my room again are you?  
  
Mutsumi: No Gotenks-san. However, I may visit Vash. He always seems happy when I bring him my melons. Tee-Hee. (Walks off as well)  
  
Gote: Good ole VASH ( BTW update RoL already eh?) Sheesh. Time to upload this puppy and get some sleep.( Turns off PC after uploading and walks off)  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
.. ..  
  
Naru: Um Hello? Guys still there?  
  
...  
  
...  
  
....  
  
....  
  
Naru:Gotenks-san? Can I get up now? I really gotta pee!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. 


	2. part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of the characters contained in here. Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. This FanFic is purely for the enjoyment of myself and for others to read. So please don't sue  
  
In Between  
  
(Somewhere)  
  
Gotenks01013 is wrapping cord around a temporarily borrowed SteamVac as both Keitaro and Mitsune( Kitsune to her friends) approach. As they get closer they can hear the Fanfic author grumble in frustration.  
  
Gote: Bad enough my writer's block still hasn't cracked like I had hoped. Bad enough I'm behind on my updates because of it AND work. Now, I end up cleaning after that Toudai wannabe. Grrr.  
  
Kitsune: ( Leaning over smirking) Hey Gotenks. Getting a head start on your spring cleaning?  
  
Gote: Get stuffed Konno!  
  
Kit: Only if YOU do the stuffing(winks)  
  
Gote: (Sighs) Why Me?  
  
Keitaro: Kitsune, you know full well why I let Gotenks-san borrow our SteamVac. ( Notices the real NASTY frown on his face). Um, still mad at Naru aren't you?  
  
Kit: Looked like that was a REALLY expensive rug to she messed up too.  
  
Gote: Konno! I thought your best friend was potty trained? Isn't she, like , 19 years old or something?  
  
Kit: Depends on who is writing her at the time. You know, you didn't exactly give her permission to get up off that Kotatsu, especially after what you promised you'd do if she didn't behave.  
  
Kei: What did Gotenks-san promise Kitsune?  
  
Kit + Gote: Nevermind .  
  
Gote: Grrr. She's supposed to have the highest test-prep scores in ALL of Japan-must leave little room for basic common sense.  
  
Kei: C'mon Gotenks-san. I'm sure Naru didn't mean to mess up your rug-  
  
Gote:( mumbles) You would.  
  
Kei: (Ignores mumblin) -why don't the two of you just make up.  
  
Kit: That's Keitaro for you, Always the forgiving type.  
  
Gote: ..  
  
Kei: What? Is it so hard for you to forgive her?  
  
Kit: Not quite that simple apparently.  
  
Gote: (turns toward Kitsune) Might have to show him why Kit.  
  
Kit: (Grins) That's your call Author-man.  
  
Kei: (shakes head at both) Show me what guys?  
  
Gote: ( Sighs) Keitaro, please read Chapter one of this fic.  
  
Keitaro speed reads Chapter one---His eyes widen  
  
Kit: (whispers) Um, you have any tissue paper handy?  
  
Gote: Already on it Kitsune.  
  
Kei: L-Lemon?? ( Keitaro's body starts to shake uncontrollably)  
  
Kit: HURRY BEFORE HE BLOWS!!!  
  
Gotenks calmly presses a button on a remote as a mini-mecha tama magically appears and roughly shoves wads of paper up the landlords nose before flying off. Kitsune begins to laugh hysterically as Keitaro stands dumbfounded with paper sticking out of his nose.  
  
Kei: Shank Shou.(Starts walking toward the trash bin)  
  
Gote: ( Smiling) Your welcome. Already had one mess I had to clean.  
  
Kit: (Composing herself) Haha T-that was good. (turning to me) One of Su's?  
  
Gote: (nods)  
  
Keitaro makes his way back. After making eye contact with the fox, she just starts laughing all over again.  
  
Kei: (sigh) Anyway Gotenks-san, I can see why you wanted Naru to behave.  
  
(Running footsteps approach)  
  
Kit: (snorts) Here comes the wrecking crew.  
  
Naru: WHO ARE YOU GOING TO MAKE BEHAVE ? BAKA.  
  
Kei: (Here we go again.) H-Hi Naru. ( Crap she's winding up)  
  
Gote: Ahem.  
  
Naru blinks as her fist was just about to connect with Keitaro's head. She slowly turns her head toward the author, scowls, then puts her swinging arm down.  
  
Naru: Hmph. What is it now Gotenks-san?  
  
Gote: (Points upward) You do realize that this "baka" just defended you again. Lord only knows why.  
  
Kit: Yea Naru, Keitaro was trying to mend fences with you and Gotenks- san(whispers) He's still sore about the mess you made.  
  
Naru: I don't care! He didn't need to be so mean.  
  
Gote: Do we even need to go there Naru? I'm not the one that needs potty training.  
  
Naru: Meanie!  
  
Gote: Rug wetter!  
  
Sparks emanate between our eyes in anger. Neither one breaking the glare.  
  
Kei: (Whoa! Tenchi moment) Naru! Gotenks-san! Please cut it out.  
  
Both turn away at the same time.  
  
Gote: Fine.  
  
Naru: Hmph!( Folding her arms in defiance)  
  
Kei: Naru, wasn't Gotenks-san trying to prove to you that not everyone hates your character in the last chapter?  
  
Naru: (opens one eye towards me) I suppose.  
  
Kei: And weren't you just trying to help me when you said those things to Naru, Gotenks-san?  
  
Gote: Yup.  
  
Kit: C'mon guys. No harm No foul. (grins) Why not kiss and make up?  
  
Kei: Kitsune!  
  
Naru: No Thank You.  
  
Gote: Nah.  
  
Naru: Oh so I'm not good enough for you to kiss Mr. Author -man?  
  
Gote: (Where are they getting that annoying name?) No.1 Miss I-can't-make- it-to-the-bathroom. Kissing REAL women with attitude like yours is a turn off as it is.  
  
Kit: (Yikes)  
  
Kei: (Oh Boy)  
  
Gote: No.2 As you pointed out, I am a fledgling author. I make it a policy NOT to write myself having romantic relations with fictional characters---- that's just too weird.  
  
Kit: (Drats)  
  
Kei: He has a point.  
  
Naru: Well. I have to admit it makes sense.  
  
Gote: ( I am so going to regret this) Look Naru, I'll admit I was being a bit.overbearing last Chapter.(Grumble)  
  
Kei: Naru?  
  
Naru: What?  
  
Kei: (Points to Gotenks)  
  
Naru: Well, I suppose I should have used common sense when I realized you guys left.  
  
Gote: ..  
  
Naru: (Looks down toward me sheepishly) And, Um. I'm sorry I peed on your rug. (A slight smile starts to form)  
  
Kei: (Whispers) You know she really is kinda cute when she smiles.  
  
Gote: True. Then again so is Motoko.  
  
Naru: Hey! I heard that.  
  
Kit: (Trademark hand-to-chin) So Author-man. You have a thing for our kendo girl do you?  
  
(The sound of someone sprinting can be heard)  
  
Kit: (smirks) Right on cue.  
  
Gote: (Oh hell. Here comes the REAL wrecking crew)  
  
Motoko: (With bokken drawn) Kitsune! What foolishness is this you speak?  
  
Kit: (Girls got GREAT hearing) Nothing bad. I just think our Author friend takes a liking to you is all.  
  
Keitaro discreetly moves away from me. Naru follows suit with an evil grin.( He's gonna get it now)  
  
Gote: (Sighs) Hello Motoko-chan. What can I do for you?  
  
Mot: Gotenks-san! Again you have failed to live up to your promise on allowing my vengeance on that foul demon. As well as the madness that Kitsune speaks. (prepares a secret technique)  
  
Kei: (Sorry man)  
  
Naru: (Heh)  
  
Kit: ( Here it comes)  
  
Gote: ( Oh Hell! Screw it!) HADOU-KEN!!!!  
  
Gotenks executes the move made famous by Street Fighter's Ryu and Ken at an unprepared Motoko. Slamming her back against a "wall", hard. The young girl slumps to the ground leaving the rest of the Hina Crew stunned.  
  
Gote: (Running to the Motoko) Hey! You ok? Anything broken?  
  
Kit: ( Whoa! What the hell was THAT?)  
  
Naru: (Eep!)  
  
Kei: ( Wow!)  
  
Gote: Looks like she's coming too. Keitaro, help me bring her to my chair.  
  
Keitaro does as I ask and in seconds, Motoko is recovering on my favorite chair.  
  
Mot: G-Gotenks-san. I-I am surprised. What exactly WAS that move.  
  
Gote: ( Points upward)  
  
Mot: Oh I see. So you have finally revealed your Author powers?  
  
Kei: W-what would that be Motoko?  
  
Gote: The ability to mimic moves from my favorite 2-D fighting games like Street Fighter and King of Fighters  
  
Naru: C-Can he do that?  
  
Kit: Sure. I mean Daimo-Shi is a samurai in his fics and Talon is a Were- Tiger, so why not?  
  
Kei: (grins) Cool!  
  
Gote: I suppose.  
  
Kei: Does that mean you can mimic Terry Bogard's moves as well? He's my favorite.  
  
Gote: Yup, and before you ask Keitaro. I'm trying to give you all original moves for "Friend", and MAYBE "Warrior"  
  
Kei: Nice!  
  
Naru: Motoko are you ok? That was some hit you took.  
  
Mot: (Smiling) I am fine Naru-sempai. I forgot what a rush it was to engage in actual combat with a worthy opponent. The only other time was in "Friend" when I faced Urashima.  
  
Kei: R-Really Motoko?  
  
Mot: Hai!  
  
Keitaro smiles.  
  
Naru rolls her eyes.  
  
Kit: (Trying to change subject)So Gotenks. How's the writer's block coming?  
  
Gote: Not so good. Between work and home, I really haven't had the time to do "Warrior" and "Friend" properly. To make matters worse: "Friend's" going to have an alternate ending separate from the original.  
  
Naru: Didn't you say that you also had 2 new fics waiting in the wings?  
  
Gote: Yea. One is my version of what happens when Keitaro decides to give you all a piece of his mind.  
  
Kei: Really?  
  
Gote: Yea. It's not gonna be a happy tale though.  
  
Kei: Oh  
  
Gote: The other one is gonna make THAT one seem like a happy fairy tale by comparison.  
  
Kit: Um. Is that the one where you give Keitaro his greatest heartbreak ever?  
  
Gote: (nods)  
  
Kei: I'm not going to like that one , am I?  
  
Gote: (Shakes head slowly)  
  
Naru: Um, I'm guessing this might be a dumb question, but who EXACTLY is going to break his heart?  
  
All eyes turn to Naru  
  
Naru: Oh. ( She nervously twirls a strand of hair) Why do I get the feeling that its not as simple as me just wanting to be friends with Keitaro?  
  
Kei: (Sweats)  
  
Mot: Gotenk-san, How bad do you plan on making Urashima suffer?  
  
Gote: It's going to be pretty bad in the beginning.  
  
Kit: The beginning? So you plan on having a happy ending then?  
  
Gote: Well, it will have an ending. Happy? I'll let them(Thumbs towards the readers) decide that.  
  
Kei: (Sighs)  
  
Naru: (puts a hand on keitaro's shoulder) I'm sorry  
  
Kei: (Blinks) What did you say?  
  
Naru: I am sorry. Especially for what Gotenks-san is going to make me do to you when that story gets written. (Looks down sheepishly) Figure I'd get that off my chest while I can.  
  
Kit: (whispers) Psst Gotenks. Is this gonna be a Kei/Naru piece? You plan on getting them together right?  
  
Gote: (whispers back) Yes and No Kit. Remember what I said in one of my Author's notes?  
  
Kit: (Scans all Gotenks' Author's Notes to date) Oh I see. Your throwing Mutsumi in here as well.  
  
Gote: Shhhh Yea.  
  
Kit: I approve. It'll make things exciting.  
  
Mot: Will I be in the story as well ?  
  
Gote: Yes Motoko-chan, but not as prominent as in the other 2 stories.  
  
Mot: It is acceptable. After what you are making me go through, I can use the rest.  
  
Gotenks and Kitsune chuckle then look at Naru and Keitaro still being silent.  
  
Gote: Damn! Should have kept my mouth shut.  
  
Kit: I wouldn't worry. Knowing Keitaro he'll do something dumb and Naru'll send him to orbit.  
  
Gote: Not likely.  
  
Kit: Why?  
  
Mot: Because Gotenks-san won't write it.  
  
Kit: Oh.  
  
Mot: Gotenks-san Perhaps you should tell us the latest tomes which have peaked your interest as of late.  
  
Kit: (Magically switches to a Daimon High Schoolgirl outfit with microphone in hand) That's right everyone! Everybody get together! IT'S MUST READ TIME!!  
  
Everyone facefaults.  
  
Gote: Been reading my stash of Samurai Girl : Real Bout High School haven't you Kit?  
  
Kit: (Nods) That announcer chick is funny. Plus, I look GREAT in their uniforms  
  
Mot: S-Samurai Girl?  
  
Gote: Yup. It's a really cool manga.  
  
Mot: (Speed reads manga) Intriguing. This Ryoko Mitsurguri interests me.  
  
Gote: Hmmm. Maybe if I ever get to finishing a story or two I can make a crossover.( Just got to keep Keitaro in check, or he'll nosebleed through the whole story)  
  
Kit: (Spirits returning to normal.) Yea. They tend to draw those girls REALLY and I do mean REALLY curvy. Makes me jealous(pouts)  
  
Naru: For once I agree with Mr. Author-man(smirks) That BAKA will faint from bloodloss if he ever gets a look at these girls.  
  
Keitaro speed-reads the manga, smiles-but doesn't nosebleed.  
  
Gote: Um.  
  
Naru: Huh?  
  
Mot: Impossible!  
  
Kit: Well I'll be!  
  
Keitaro looks at his companions with a smirk of his own.  
  
Kei: What?  
  
Got: Ok? (pokes the manager in the shoulder)  
  
Kei: Hey! Cut that out!  
  
Got: Who are you and where is the REAL Keitaro Urashima?  
  
Kei: W-What do you mean Gotenks-san?  
  
Naru: Didn't you read Real Bout?  
  
Kei: Yea. So what?  
  
Mot: Then why are you not bleeding through your nose Urashima?  
  
Kei: (Blushes while nervously scratching the back of his head) Well to tell you the truth, as sexy as these ladies are drawn----  
  
Everyone: YES?  
  
Kei: I already live with the prettiest ladies alive. (Notices the blank stares from the 3 girls) I mean, between the 3 of you, Shinobu-chan, Su- chan , Sara & Mutsumi-san----I don't need anyone else.  
  
Hina Hunnies: ...  
  
Kei: Heh. I think I may have said a bit too much. Anyway, I think I'm gonna clean the Hot Spring before you girls start using it today.  
  
Keitaro starts walking away .  
  
Kei: Just do me one favor girls, let me know your ready to bathe BEFORE you get undressed . Thanks. Later Gotenks-san( Walks off)  
  
Gote: (whispers -Good for you man.) Later Kei! (turns towards the still stunned Hina Hunnies.) Um girls? You guys ok?  
  
Hina Hunnies: ....  
  
Gote: Hello? ( Waves hands in front of them)  
  
Hina Hunnies: ...  
  
Gote: OOOOK? Anyway, Like Kitsune said earlier, it's MUST READ time!  
  
Nabeshin Danbei Ayanami: A Different Fate: You want to see the story that inspired me to write "Warrior"? Well, here it is! A bit scandalous---but OH SO GOOD!  
  
The girls begin to recover from their stunned state  
  
Kit: ( Keitaro was pretty manly a moment ago) Hey Motoko! Looks like Keitaro turns you into an honest woman after all.  
  
Mot: (Urashima. Again you manage to arouse these feelings within me) ACK! WHAT IS NARU-SEMPAI DOING IN THAT LAST CHAPTER???  
  
Naru: (Hmph. Why does that BAKA have to go and say wonderful things like that?) WHAT? SINCE WHEN DO MOTOKO AND I---?  
  
Gote: Good to see you guys finally wake up.  
  
Lonely-Avenger: A Fragile Love: See what happens when Keitaro returns to the dorm ONE YEAR after he decides to take a trip. How has he changed? How do the girls react to said changes. (Warning: Lemon scene with one of the girls)  
  
Motoko + Naru: WHAT??  
  
Kit: ( HUGE Grin)  
  
Both Naru and Motoko give Kitsune the look of death. Slowly they advance: Motoko drawing her bokken and Naru rolling her sleeves .  
  
Kit: (chuckles nervously) H-Heh . G-Guys. It's just a story right? (starts backing away) Um Guys?  
  
Gote: Kitsune.  
  
Kit: Y-Yea?  
  
Gote: Run.  
  
Kit: YIKES! (ducks a sword swipe) CRAP! (Misses a Naru punch) MOMMY!  
  
Kitsune runs for dear life while being chased by the lethal lovelies. The sounds of screams and sword techniques begin to fade in the background.  
  
Gote: Hmm. Too bad. Don't think she'll be teaching Mutsumi new tricks anytime soon.  
  
Vash the Unholy walks towards me, slips me a $50, gives me 2 thumbs up and runs away cackling.  
  
"At Last! Revenge is mine! Death to Kitsune!"  
  
Gote: (Sighs) The things I do for my friends.  
  
~Walks away whistling~  
  
Author's notes. If you want the last few skits to make any kind of sense to you. Read the last 2 or 3 chapters of Vash's Reformation of Life and pay special attention to his skits as well as my last 2 reviews of said story.  
  
Also, I have NOT abandoned my other 2 fics, I just want you to enjoy them while I try to keep them up to high quality standards.  
  
Thanks for your patience. 


	3. part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of the characters contained in here. Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. This FanFic is purely for the enjoyment of myself and for others to read. So please don't sue  
  
In Between  
  
(Author Space)  
  
Keitaro Urashima is seen approaching the empty desk of Gotenks01013. He stops short of of his mark after a cursory inspection of said desk. He frowns as he notices the thick layer of dust on the furniture as well as the many cobwebs which seemed to form as well. Worried, he looks around the immediate area hoping to catch any sign of the missing author-in-training.  
  
Keitaro : "Gotenks-San? Hello? Are you here?" Damn, where the hell could he be? Keitaro looks back at the desk and notices a particular picture which caught his eye. Gently picking up the photo, he carefully wipes away the dust. His eyes widen in surprise at what he sees. _Well I'll be._ While examining the picture in his hand he fails to notice the approaching footsteps behind him.  
  
Motoko: "URASHIMA!"  
  
Kei: "ACK!!" (The picture slips from his hand as Motoko surprised him. Just as it was certain to smash on the ground in front of him, Motoko's uncanny reflexes allow her to catch it. Without looking at it, she instead gives the landlord a disapproving frown.) _Whew! That was a close one. Uh oh! Looks like she's mad at me again.  
_  
Mot: "FOOL! What is the meaning of this? Why are you snooping around Gotenks-San's desk like a common thief?"( with that she points the tip of her wooden bokken at the frightened young man.)  
  
Kei: "M-Motoko-Chan. I-I can explain. It's not what it looks like. Really!"  
  
Like Keitaro less than a few moments ago, Motoko fails to notice the sound of footsteps behind her as both Haruka and Shinobu approach..  
  
Haruka: "What's all the ruckus over here? Oh. I should have known you had something to do with this nephew."  
  
Shinobu: Sempai? What's going on?  
  
Kei: "Aunt Haruka! Shinobu! Can you PLEASE tell Motoko I'm innocent!!"  
  
Haru: "Hmph! Motoko, would you mind handing over your bokken for a moment?"  
  
Very reluctantly, the swordswoman hands over her bokken to Haruka who very swiftly begins to throttle Keitaro with it much to her delight.  
  
Kei: "ACK! What did I do NOW???"  
  
Shin: "Aaauuu!! SEMPAI!!"  
  
Haru: "How many times have I told you? It's MISS Haruka. Got It?"  
  
Kei: "Yes! Yes! I got it. Now would you PLEASE stop?"  
  
Much to his relief, MISS Haruka returns the wooden sword to its rightful owner who deftly puts it back in its scabbard.  
  
Haru: "Ok then. Now would either of you mind explaining what you are doing here?"  
  
Shin: "Yes. Why are you both by Gotenks-San's desk?" Shinobu notices the picture frame that Motoko is holding. "Motoko-Sempai? Is that a photograph your holding?"  
  
Mot: "Hmm? Oh this? I caught this after Urashima's clumsiness almost destroyed it."  
  
Kei: "I wouldn't have dropped it if you didn't surprise me like you did."  
  
Mot: "Vile male! You shall pay for you insolence!" Motoko begins to reach for her bokken with her free hand as Keitaro starts backing away.  
  
Haru: "Stop It you two! We don't have time for this!" Motoko stops what she was doing as Keitaro wipes his forehead in relief. "Now would someone PLEASE tell me what's going on here?" _Damnit! Picked the wrong day to try and quit my smokes!  
_  
Kei: "Ok Au- I mean Ms. Haruka. Can I ask you all one question first?"  
  
Shin: "Sure."  
  
Mot: "I suppose Urashima. Be quick about it."  
  
Haru: (rubbing the throbbing vein in her forehead) "I agree with Motoko. Please make it quick so we can get to the bottom of this. "  
  
Kei: "Ok then. Basically, I just wanted to know......Has ANYONE seen Gotenks- San at all?"  
  
Haru: "Nope. Can't say as I have."  
  
Both Shinobu and Motoko sadly shake their head.  
  
Kei: "I was afraid of that."  
  
Haru: "Oh I see. That's what you were doing here then. Trying to find out where he's been."  
  
Kei: "Something like that. I figure noone's seen him since Chapter 2 of VALENTINE. Hell, that was February. I just wanted to see if he was ok"  
  
Mot: "Urashima is correct. He has not shown himself since that day. He still hasn't allowed me my vengeance on that Foul Demon in FRIEND" Remembering the photo, Motoko begins to look at it for the first time. As Keitaro did earlier her eyes widen in surprise.  
  
Shin: "What is it Motoko-Sempai?" the young chef cranes her neck to take a better look.  
  
Haru: "Here lemme have a look." Haruka gently takes the photo from Motoko , examinies it, and chuckles.  
  
The others look at Haruka in confusion, as she puts the photo back where it came from.  
  
Shinobu was the first to speak. "A-Are those his children?"  
  
Haru: "No mistaken it. Those three look like him alright."  
  
Shinobu chuckles : "They're cute. "  
  
Kei: "Wow. I didn't know he had kids."  
  
Mot: "He is not required to divulge personal information such as this Urashima."  
  
Haru: "Motoko is right. He's not" ( she rubs her chin in thought) "Still doesn't explain where he's been though."  
  
Kei: "Maybe one of the other girls know where he is "  
  
Haru: "Hmph. Good Luck asking them. Keitaro, you know they're gone for the summer."  
  
Kei: Yea that's right. Kitsune is on assignment. _Can't believe she finally got a job at a newspaper._ Su went back Molmol to visit her family. Sara's with her dad _Thank God_ and Naru finally decided to spend some time with Mei and the rest of the family.  
  
Shin: "Did they go to America like they planned Sempai?"  
  
Kei: "I think so Shinobu. "  
  
Mot: "Urashima? What about Mutsumi-San?"  
  
Mutsumi: "Hmm? What about me?"  
  
Everyone: "ACK!!" Everyone FaceFaults.  
  
Haru: "Mutsumi! When did you show up?"  
  
Kei: "Yea! H-How long have you been standing here?"  
  
Mut: (chuckling slightly) "Kei-Kun. I've been here all this time"  
  
Mot: "How can that be Mutsumi-San. We would have seen you."  
  
Shin: "Um. Mutsumi-Sempai. Where exactly WERE you all this time?"  
  
Mut: ( Chuckling continues) "Why hiding behind Gotenks-San's desk of course"  
  
Another FaceFault  
  
Mut: "Oh Dear. Gotenks-San's children do seem happy don't they." Mutsumi examines the photograph much like the others did earlier; However, her usual cheery expression slowly turns into one tinged with sadness. A single tear begins to form on her normally lovely face. A fact that doesn't go unnoticed by the others.....especially Haruka.  
  
Har: "Mutsumi. What's wrong?" The older woman approaches the young Okinawan and gently places her hands on Mutsumi's shoulders. "You do know something don't you?"  
  
Mot: "Mutsumi-San. Are the children alright?" asks Motoko with some concern.  
  
Mut: "Hmm? Oh my, I do seem to be crying don't I?" Keitaro fishes in his pocket for a clean handkerchief which he offers to his friend. Mutsumi gratefully accepts it and gently wipes her eyes. Turning to Haruka, she answers. "Do not worry, the children are fine."  
  
Haru: "What then?"  
  
Mutsumi slowly moves away from Haruka and perhaps without consciously realizing her actions, begins to clean away the desk.  
  
Kei: "Mutsumi?"  
  
Mut: "It's ok Kei-Kun. Gotenks-San is ok as well."  
  
Mot: "How would you know this Mutsumi-San? Has he contacted you?"  
  
Mut: "Vash." She said simply  
  
Shin: "Vash?" she repeated.  
  
Mut: "Yes, Shinobu-Chan. As you know, Vash is fond of my melons."  
  
Haru: (mumbles) "I Bet"  
  
Mut: "Hmm?"  
  
Haru: "Nevermind."  
  
Mot: "What did Vash say Mutsumi-San?"  
  
Mut: "Well Motoko-chan. Vash and Gotenks-San would banter back and forth with each others skits and reviews."  
  
Kei: "Hey. I used to read those. They were funny."  
  
Haru: "Keitaro."  
  
Kei: "Yea?"  
  
Haru: "Shush".  
  
Kei: "Um, Okies."  
  
Mut: "They also used to talk outside of "  
  
Shin: "You mean they are friends"  
  
Mut: "Yes, Shinobu-Chan." She paused, remembering what was said that day. "I remember him saying to Vash.....that his marriage was ending."  
  
Haru: "Oh No!"  
  
Mot: "Unfortunate."  
  
Kei: "Now it makes sense."  
  
Shin: sniff "How sad." Shinobu looks at the photo and approaches it. "I know what it's like. "  
  
Kei: "Oh Shinobu that's right. You do know don't you?" Keitaro puts a comforting hand on the younger girl's shoulder.  
  
Shin: "Yes Sempai! I know what is like to have your parents Divorce." She wipes her tears with her own handkerchief. "So I can easily imagine what they will be going through."  
  
Haru: "Well, I wish the best for them. Quite frankly, it's none of our business."  
  
Kei: "How can you say that Au- I mean Ms Haruka. Gotenks-San is our friend."  
  
Mot: "Haruka-San. I-I'm forced to agree with Urashima. We should help him."  
  
Haru: ( Finally deciding enough was enough decides to light up) "I hate to break it to you all, but as Gotenks-San is fond of saying—we ARE fictional characters after all."  
  
Kei: "But?"  
  
Haru: (Puts a finger to her nephew's lips) "I'll put it to you like this......weren't you the one looking for him earlier?"  
  
Keitaro nods.  
  
Haru: And didn't I just remind you that we are fictional characters when it comes right down to it?  
  
Everyone nods.  
  
Haru: "Well, doesn't that means that our existence is based on someone WRITING about us?"  
  
Kei: "Yes , but what does that have to do with------?" Comprehension begins to form on Keitaro's face.  
  
Haru: "I see you figured it out nephew. Anyway, I have to head back to the teashop before my break is over. Bye now" Haruka starts to walk out of AuthorSpace, Pauses a moment, turns her head around and looks outside the screen. After a few seconds tick by, she resumes her stroll outside. Mumbling can be heard as she fades out of view.  
  
Mot: "Urashima. What was that Haruka-San was mumbling just now?"  
  
Kei: "Dunno. Although it sounded an awful lot like' 'Don't take so blasted long next time' Least, that's what I think I heard."  
  
Mot: "Indeed. I will follow her lead then. I shall see you all back in Hinata-Sou."  
  
ShinMut: "Okay"  
  
Motoko can be seen walking away as well. However, as she passes the desk she can be seen writing what looks like a note , then continues on her way.  
  
Kei: "Let's go girls. Something tells me things will get better after all."  
  
Mut: "They will Kei-Kun, they will."  
  
Keitaro regards his childhood friend then follows the path Motoko and his Aunt took just moments ago. Upon reaching the desk, Both Keitaro and Shinobu take similar action much like Motoko had done, then continued on their way.  
  
Mutsumi, looking on as her friends exit Author-Space, produces a photo of her own, out of nowhere, and places it for Gotenks-San to see when he decides to return. Before taking her leave, she looks at the photo of the children, then of the one she had just left, then finally looking outside of the screen. After a few moments, she smiles, and happily walks along the same path her friends had taken until she fades from view herself.  
  
............................  
  
............................  
  
............................  
  
............................  
  
Somewhere out of the distance, a pair of familiar footsteps approach the desk. The figure stops short of the mark and slowly lets out a breath. Slowly, he closes the remaining distance and settles into his chair, getting used to its feel. Turns on his PC and is pleased to see it still runs. As he waited for it to finish booting, he noticed the picture of 3 young children .......and smiled. He was about to turn his attention back to the computer when something ELSE caught his eye. There were 3 sticky notes and a new photo that weren't there last time.  
  
The first note read: _"_I hope this note finds you in good spirits Gotenks- San. I look forward to vanquishing the Foul Demon that has plagued me for so long. Until next Time." -Motoko. _Poor Girl. It's been over a year since I first started that wasn't it?  
_  
The second note read: "Hey there. Sorry to hear about what happened. Hope you come back soon. Isn't the same man." – Keitaro  
  
BTW if you start up again, can you finish VALENTINE first? Naru's been bugging me to ask you to finish it. _Heh, I bet she has_.  
  
The last note read: Please tell your kids that they are not alone Gotenks- Sempai. And PLEASE make sure they know that both their parents love them. That's what used to scare me the most was that I was the reason they divorced. Until Sempai made me realize that I wasn't and that they BOTH loved me...Ok? -Shinobu S_igh! How SO right you are Shinobu-Chan.  
  
_Finally, he examined the photo. It was of the whole Hina crew posing in front of Hinata-Sou. The was another note written, this time on the photo itself. It said:  
  
"Please come back to us Gotenks-San. Your friends here and outside in your world miss you. Let the adventures begin anew. Until next time." –Mutsumi  
  
Gotenks01013: "Let the adventures begin anew then. This one's for you Kids."  
  
Author's Notes: Hello all. As you can see this isn't any of the other 3 stories that I really need to get back on and for that I humbly apologize. As you can guess, the last few months haven't exactly been a bowl of cherries for me, which explains my long absence. I pretty much wanted to get some stuff off my chest as well as get back into writing in general. The last thing I wanted to do was write about anything romantic...that is until a good friend of mine reminded me of why I loved doing this in the first place. Thanks Kellie. Hopefully, I WILL get back into finishing up my stuff as I am as much looking forward to seeing these things in print as much as you guys are(I cant believe im still getting reviews to this day WOW keep em going) Bare with me guys, im coming back.  
  
Also, I'd like to thank Vash and DennisDud( as well as the aforementioned Kellie aka Songlark2000) who have helped cheer me on as the BS was unfolding and kept me on the straight and narrow. I also cant forget my children, who continue to spread joy my way as I try to do so for them. Thanks Kids.  
  
I don't expect any reviews for this as I don't really consider it a story although I thank those that have continued to send some my way for the other 3( especially Warrior's re-Write) . Instead I'd just like to say:  
  
Let the adventures begin anew. 


End file.
